Boredom
by VampireApple
Summary: Haru can't move due to boredom and Elie comes to help him out. HaruxElie. Complete.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Rave Master, that great manga belongs to Hiro Mashima**

Boredom. That weird mood where you want to do some thing, but don't feel like doing anything. Seconds stretch into millenniums and time stops.

Boredom.

Sixteen-year-old Haru Glory was bored. He wasn't bored as in 'I'm-bored-but-I-know-there-is-something-I-can-do.'

Or even 'I'm-so-bored-I'll-count-the tiles-on-the-ceiling' bored. That kind of boredom would have been welcome.

No.

Haru's boredom was 'I'm-so-bored-I'm-just-gonna-fall-on-the-floor-and-not-care-about-a-thing.'

That's exactly what he was doing. He was on the floor of a hotel with nothing to do. They where staying in a hotel in a town so small it didn't even have it's own library. And it was noon, so every thing was closed for lunch. Plue and Griff where off on a candy hunt, Musica and his gang where off stealing some shiny or metallic looking objects and Elie was off at who knows where.

Elie.

Now there's a hot girl, or at least, that's what Haru thought. She could hold her own in a fight and didn't let any one get in her way.

She also had great legs. They were long and muscular. But not bulkily. They were just right.

And her breasts. They weren't overly huge, but they weren't small. Haru bet him self $10 that Elie was a C cup.

In his hazy-over-bored mind, Haru was dimly aware of the fact that he was thinking unholy and perverted thoughts about his best friend/secret crush.

But he really didn't care.

It gave him something to do so he didn't die of boredom.

In the mist of his unholy and perverted thoughts of a certain girl Haru thought he heard some thing. Like a door opening and closing. But his mind was too hazed over with boredom to register the sound.

He didn't even register the fact that there was a person hovering over until they spoke.

"Haru? Are you okay?"

Haru then set to work on trying to figure out what this black thing was in his line of sight was. When he realized it was a person, he tried desperately to figure out who it was.

"Huh... Haru? It's me Elie. Are you okay?" Elie asked, getting closer to him.

Her shirt opened a little and gave him a great view.

Haru would have blushed, but, you see, his body had gone numb. Haru had been bored for so long that his body had gone numb from boredom. He couldn't move any limb and couldn't feel a thing.

He was dimly aware of the fact Elie had left.

Then he felt some thing wet all over his body.

Wet and cold.

Wet and very cold.

He tried to guess what Elie had dumped on him. Snow maybe? Or an Animal? Plue? Money?

Then he felt small, very cold things fall on his face. To his credit, Haru didn't even blink when they hit his face.

"Haru... You aren't dead, are you?"

Haru's only reply was slowly blinking his eyes.

"Okay, your not dead."

There was s slight pause and Haru wondered what Elie was thinking.

Then he felt something soft and warm ageist his lips.

Haru, after figuring out Elie was kissing him (which only took him 30 seconds) decided he liked it. Then he did the only thing that seemed sensible at the time.

He wrapped his arms around her neck and pulled her on top of him. He felt Elie fall on him with a muffled 'mhuf' and his lips twitched up a little into a smile. Then he deepened the kiss. After having the kiss last a little longer, Haru pulled away to get some air.

"Haru, what are-" was all Elie could get out before he locked their lips together again. Then he rolled over on top of her and slid his tong into her mouth.

He ran his tong over ever nook and cranny in the warm, moist cave that was Elie's mouth. She groaned and shifted beneath him.

He finally pulled away and gazed at Elie with half lidded glazed over eyes.

"I love you," he said in a husky voice.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

Haru smiled at her and promptly feel asleep.

"Huh... Haru?" Elie asked. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and moved him into a more comfortable position on top of her.

"Ya know Haru, you're heavy."

**I wrote this in half an hour while bored, depressed and stressed. Don't ask me how I could be all three, but I was. I also wrote it while in the car/at my little sisters band consort. The last line was written when they were playing the Sponge Bob theme song... Please keep in min I wrote it late at night, but I did try and edit it. I'm too lazy to go back though and fix any thing.**

**If ya like this, try reading 'The Causes and Effects of Bordom' & 'What Teenagers Do in Basemants' both by Lizzy Rebel. I didn't base my fanfics of these, but I remembered reading them and I think mine and them are a like.**


End file.
